Only For You - Redux
by Akatsuki-Obito
Summary: SasoDei, TobiDei/Non-Con - An unusual set of reports from Sunagakure prompt an investigation from Akatsuki members Deidara and Tobi. Can Deidara focus on the task at hand while being haunted by dreams of his former partner?


_It's been some time since 'Only for you' was written and published on this account. Since then a lot has happened in the Naruto series and running themes in the previous story have since become obsolete. Rather than attempting to go back and revise, I'm just going to re-write and fix the issues in the story (some of which weren't even implemented yet but were pre-planned and are now incorrect.)_ _Due to life happenings I haven't been able to keep current with Naruto, so there are still high chances of things being inaccurate. I'm going to do my best to keep things as canon as I can without straying too far, but for continuity's sake we'll say that this is Alternate Universe just to avoid confusion._ _Without further adieu, Only For You._

* * *

><p>It was yet another sleepless night. The coldness of the room was palpable as I lay huddled beneath my covers, bleary and day-tired eyes staring out into the surrounding darkness of my room. It's been, what I assume to be, hours since I curled up on my futon and still I'm wide awake. Day is already breaking, shining muddy beams of it's light through the crooked slats of my blind. Defiantly I turn my back on the sun's fingers and pulled the thick fabric of my blanket up over my head.<p>

"_...are you awake yet?_"

The sound of a voice in my room would normally bring me to my feet in an instant, tools summoned and readied to lay waste to whatever unfortunate soul decided to sneak up on me; but this was not a normal voice. There was a soft lull to it that struck a chord of familiarity to me and despite every fiber of my being knowing I should be weary of the unannounced visitor, I found myself rather relaxed. Like a child I refused to leave the confines of my blanket-shield, only tensing slightly as I felt the weight of another person's arm slide around my shoulders and pull me tight against a solid frame. It didn't feel human in any way but shape. It didn't feel alive. For a moment my mind raced but all at once was silenced by a ringing thought-

"..Sasori?" I asked, cautiously, earning nothing in response. My eye practically bore a hole into the fabric of my comforter as I debated whether or not to check. Nothing about this situation made sense. Zetsu and Tobi had reported back a casualty. Sasori's position within the organization had been revoked and there had been a moment of silence between you and Itachi, something you valued from someone who understood the weight of loss.

"._..so. You are awake, then._" He said in that familiar, dry, condescending tone he always used when he thought himself better than me. In a flurry of movement I tossed the fabric from my face, lashing out with my hands to grab onto the figure that had found itself in my bed. My fingerpads met soft yet firm flesh that didn't quite feel the way skin should and a manufactured seam on the forearm of my intruder. I must've looked like a deer in the headlights because that perfectly sculpted face of his twisted briefly into a smirk, a smirk which almost immediately faded back to the emotionless static the puppetmaster usually wore.

"But how?" I spat out clumsily, still weary from a night of sleeplessness. He doesn't answer me in a conventional sense. All at once my questions were silenced as he gripped back at my arms and pulled me in close. I could feel the inanimate coldness of his lips press against mine and every thought I had was drowned out in the loud, panicked fluttering of my heart in my ears. There was a moment where I resisted, before the same strange calmness rushed over me and I found myself returning the kiss. Nostalgia and lust were a wonderful combination and I could practically feel as my solid grip to his forearms loosened. He kissed my lips raw and I soaked in every minute of it. Any doubt that he was alive was vanquished in these moments. There was absolutely no doubt he had returned to me, my eternal masterpiece, here by my side again.

Even as he moved his skillful hands down my stomach he didn't break the onslaught of attention to my lips, solid and sharp teeth meeting the blood-engorged flesh of my practically numb lips- providing them with short bursts of sensation that made me weak. His fingers were smooth as they slid underneath the far-too-hot material of my sleepwear and busied themselves with torturous teasing that made my hips buckle. Between the haze of his kisses and the cool rush of his fingers against my sex, I was lost. If I had anything to say it was long gone. The wonderful rush of his lips soon moved from mine to the tendon of my neck, suckling and nipping down, slowly, to my collarbone and shoulder. I was the clay to his masterful artistry. I could practically feel a pathetic slurry of inward-held gasps and groans trying to slither their way past my lips. I covered my mouth with my hand, not wanting to submit to the pleasure that was slowly working its way up my spine and settling in a white haze in the edges of my vision. It'd been far too long since I'd last felt the kinds of attention only Sasori could provide. I was nearly losing myself in the ebb and flow of pleasure licking my core.

All at once he stopped, leaving me gasping and heaving in breath under the solid barrier of his chest and shoulder. He wanted me to plead. He'd played this game before and I bit my tongue to keep from letting him win. Carefully, in gentle wisps nearly as light as a brush of wind, the slender digits of his fingers ghosted over the end of my sex. It was excruciating and even rolling my hips forward towards his touch granted me little relief. Through the blurred hype of my vision I could see his eyes, burning and goading me into surrendering myself to his will. My own fire was dwarfed by the sheer oppressive command in his eyes and I threw my head back into the plush of my pillow, shutting my eye tight and furrowing my brow. Every light trace of his finger made my next breath harder to draw in until every minute touch was hypersensitive and overwhelming.

"P...please." I caved, bending to his will and pleading from between my fingers. If I'd been able to open my eyes I would have seen him smirk, but I was pinned to my pillow as though there were a weight on my forehead or a shackle on my neck. Sasori mercifully complied, focusing the careful groping of his fingers in time to the jolts of my body.

In almost no time his touch was excrusciating and I could feel a tenseness growing in my core. My lungs shuddered and I gasped, shoving my hand as tight to my lips as I could to keep quiet. My hips jerked, bucking and thrashing as my head filled with sharp, white static and my body ran red-hot. It felt like it lasted an eternity, but soon I relaxed back into the firmness of my futon and the cold chill of my room seeped back into my skin. I immediately feel the absence of his hand from my form but I'm far too weak and numb to do much to prevent it. Lazily I turn my eye towards the doll. He's staring at me with the same powerful eyes I'd seen so many times before. I can't help but laugh, soft and breathily, at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"I... I knew you wouldn't die." I began, slurring out my words.

"Art like yours is eternal... isn't that what you always claimed, hn?"

I relaxed my head back into my pillow.

I'd drifted asleep before I could hear the dry wit of his reply.


End file.
